U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,985 to William I. Cooper describes apparatus for supporting the life of a prematurely born baby by replacing the functions of the uterus after the baby and placenta have been surgically removed in a sterile environment. This apparatus supports the life of the baby by supplying nutrients and oxygen through the placenta which remains attached to the baby via the umbilical cord. Means are provided for spraying a solution containing nutrients onto the placenta which is in contact with gaseous oxygen. The present invention provides a solution for supplying the placenta with nutrients and oxygen.